Lore
The Myth of Creation The gods of creation have long been in competition with each other in attempts to over shadow one another’s creations. As the Star Creators became more experienced in their craft, they often paid little heed to those that were younger or those they considered to possess lesser talents. As a result the youngest god of the Star Creators, Hooul, was often over looked. Not letting this lack of respect hinder him, Hooul took his first Star Seed and began the task of creating his first Star. Knowing he would require help to see his goal come to fruition, he first gave life to his three children. With Hoouls determination and the aid of his children, Prius was born. Once their task was completed, Hooul decided to celebrate his creation with a grand festival. All of the Star Creators were invited to take part in the festivities and to witness the fruits of Hooul’s labor. As the gods themselves were preoccupied overseeing their respective Stars, they sent various races they had created on their behalf. The races of the Star Creators joined Hooul in his festival and marveled over his creation. Unfortunately, the peace was not to last. In Hoouls excitement to honor Prius, he had innocently neglected to invite the god Aira to his festival. As she took personal insult to Hooul’s oversight, Aira was the only god amongst the Star Creators to personally visit Prius. Knowing Aira to be one with a short temper, Hooul quickly made apologies and made amends for his oversight. Once placated, Aira remained on Prius to partake in the festival. Desiring to create an even more beautiful star, the most ambitious child of Hooul decided to steal the Star Seeds from Aira as she slept. Upon discovering the theft, Aira unleashed her rage on Hooul and on his creation. She began by placing a powerful curse on Prius which would stop any being from leaving. Once she had successfully trapped all of the guests, she summoned her vast armies. Her army began slaughtering the guests with reckless abandon. Those who were able to escape began fleeing to the ends of Prius while the army pursued them. Seeing the destruction devouring his creation, Hooul decided to intervene directly. However, the power of Aira’s army could not easily be overcome. Hooul was forced to sacrifice himself in order to preserve what was left of Prius. The Hero Wars While in flight from the invading army, the invited guests found brief refuge in a great tree. The refugees dubbed this massive tree the Star Tree. As time passed the gigantic tree began to grow, and eventually new lands and seas were sprouted from the roots of the Star Tree. With vast new lands stretching out before them, the races separated and detailended from the Star Tree to attempt to return to their previous lives. As time passed, and the horrors of the Creation Festival faded from memory, Prius was unable to remain in a peaceful state. Hooul was able to stop the hordes of Aira, but he was unable to completely destroy all of their numbers. Those who scattered eventually took residence on Prius. Their taint spread throughout the land. From this evil rose unknown beasts perverted by the influence of Aria’s army. The people of Prius named these vile creatures Bestia. Recognizing them as a common threat, all on Prius banded together in an effort to diminish their common foe. While the people of Prius fought bravely, they quickly proved to be no match for the Bestia. At the time of their deepest despair, a leader from each race emerged. These leaders joined forces and were able to establish a strong front to hold the Bestias advances. The Bestia responded to this new front by summoning great giants to their aid. These giants seemed sure to sway the battle in the favor once and for all. The Five Heroes never gave up their fight and as a result would be rewarded with something that Prius had seldom seen… the chance at peace. Their hopes rested in a discovery they made, a small mysterious girl named Eva. With just a word, Eva was able to command the giants and turn them upon the Bestia. In the face of the Five Heroes and the giants, the main force of the Bestia was finally broken. The Aftermath Two major events transpired after the conclusion of the Hero War. These events would change Prius forever. Almost as if in response to the casualties left behind in the war, some people on Prius began to display healing abilities. As these healers began helping the injured they began amassing followers. The result was the forming of the Prius Church. This organization spread it beliefs across all of Prius. The second major event to follow the war involved the Heroes who lead the charge. As they returned to the homes of their respective races, they always kept in contact with each other. The small contact between the Heroes had a much larger impact then they could have imagined. Their communications and actions laid the foundations for the unification of all races on Prius.